


The Favorite

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragons and hellhounds are good pets, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Children usually preferred one parent or the other, that’s what Magnus had heard.Well, in this case, both of their children preferred Alec.Ok, maybe Toky and Ruby weren’t their children, technically, but they were as spoiled as any mundane children.When Magnus discovered how good Alec was with children he didn't imagine this would extend to animals. Also… did dragons and hellhounds count as animals?





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was derived from drabbles 13 and 14 of my Shadow world drabbles. You don't need to read them to understand this but it's more Malec + Fluff + Dragons/Hellhounds so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> Happy reading!

Children usually preferred one parent or the other, that’s what Magnus had heard. 

Well, in this case,  _ both  _ of their children preferred Alec. 

Ok, maybe Toky and Ruby weren’t their children,  _ technically  _ but they were as spoiled as any mundane children.

When Magnus discovered how good Alec was with children he didn't imagine this would extend to animals. Also… did dragons and hellhounds count as animals?

Alec was sprawled on the middle of their bed, next to his head was Ruby, made a ball of dark fur serving as a pillow to Alec and snuggling its head in the crook of Alec's neck.

Then, there was Toky, the first one of their “children”, half of its body laying over Alec's stomach and being lulled by Alec's pettings.

Magnus remembered when he had brought the creatures to home. First Toky and then Ruby, Alec had been reluctant the two times but Magnus’ convincing abilities and a pair of big green eyes and then a fluffy black fur had surrendered him.

Magnus leaned against the frame door of their bedroom, watching the scene in front of him with fondness.

“There's room for me in there?” Magnus asked, pointing at the bed.

Alec took his gaze away from the TV that Magnus had recently installed in their bedroom to watch movies or some old show snuggled in bed. He was watching one of those cooking contests that he loved to watch with the sound muted.

Alec smiled and he clearly hadn’t an idea of what that smile did to Magnus. That open smile that made Alec's face, heart, and soul brighter.

“There is always room for you.” said Alec patting the mattress. Toky fidgeted and Alec made a ‘sh’ sign with his finger. The little dragon deeply asleep above his stomach.

Magnus came to the bed and sat carefully, admiring the ebony scales with jade hues under the lights of the room.

“I was expecting some cuddling tonight.” muttered Magnus, caressing Alec’s arm with the tips of his fingers. There wasn’t any intention behind the touch, it just had become a habit for him to touch him, it brought him certain comfort and peace that Magnus couldn’t find the reason to be doing it.

“We can cuddle.” muttered Alec as well and moved his head in Magnus’ direction, not wanting to disturb now the puppy snoring next to his ear. “We just have to be very careful.”

“Or… we could wake them up and send them to their own beds.”

Alec frowned at Magnus’ words. “Do you think that if I had the heart I wouldn’t have already done it?” Alec arched an eyebrow and for a moment Magnus doubted if the question was rhetorical or not. “Has been an hour since I last felt my arm.”

Magnus chuckled at the ridiculous of the situation. “Ok, ok. We are not waking up the babies, may I?” asked Magnus waggling his fingers.

“Please.” 

Blue sparkles came from Magnus' fingers and surrounded Toky and Ruby, the creatures levitated to their respective beds in one of the loft rooms. Magnus laid happily beside Alec, wrapping his waist with an arm. “Hello, darling” 

“Hello.” said Alec, caressing Magnus’ shoulder over the silk of his pajamas.

Magnus dropped a kiss to Alec’s nose and he wrinkled it. Since Magnus had discovered this adorable trait that made Alec look like an adorable bunny he hadn’t been able to stop himself from dropping pecks to Alec’s nose and noisy kisses to his cheeks. Magnus was in the middle of covering Alec’s face with pecks, a loving smile in Alec’s lips of his face, both of them hugged in bed when Magnus heard paws loping against the wooden floor. Five minutes, it was a new record. 

“Not again!” complained Magnus, dropping his head on the pillow, just in time to dodge the two creatures jumping to Alec, and making their best to disentangle Magnus’ limbs from Alec’s. 

Since the beginning, both, Toky and Ruby had expressed his preference for Alec over Magnus but Magnus never thought he would have to fight against them for his boyfriend’s attention, thanks to their territorial natures —although it seemed like they had made some kind of alliance to take Magnus out of the picture—, whenever Alec was home the little monsters wouldn’t leave him alone, not even to sleep. Toky would curl in Alec’s neck or settle in his shoulder, and once Ruby was in Alec’s lap there wasn’t human or warlock power in this world that could move it from there. It was frustrating, ridiculous and somewhat endearing.

Magnus was about to kick them out of the room but Alec had already wrapped his arms around them. 

“I can’t believe you, Alexander.” whined Magnus, sitting in the bed. “That’s it. I’m sleeping in the guest’s room.”

“C’mon, Magnus.” pleaded Alec, unwrapping an arm to drag Magnus to a lying position.

“‘C’mon’ nothing. They are not babies, they are not sleeping with us  _ again. _ ”

“You’re the one that just called them babies, and this is also your fault, you are the one who let them on the bed first.”

“Whatever.” dismissed Magnus with a flick of his hand and turned off the TV and the lights.

Magnus had had lovers who had loved him in  _ spite of  _ his demon blood, but he never expected this, a love so whole, and Magnus didn’t need a big declaration with pompous words. 

Alec lying in bed, with a dragon and a hellhound, creatures essentially demonic, a part of Magnus inheritance was enough for him to believe it. Some days Magnus still wondered if this was indeed his life. It might not be a perfect life, there were obstacles to overcome and lessons to learn together and alone, but Magnus could say without hesitation that at this moment of his life he was happy.

So they slept like that for that night, with a hellhound and a dragon between them. “Tomorrow I’m sealing the door.” murmured Magnus, half-conscious before closing his eyes. The last thing he was aware of before falling asleep was Alec’s laugh and his fingers intertwining with Magnus’.


End file.
